This invention relates to volume displacement devices which may be used to produce power and/or transmit power.
Variable volume, rotary reciprocal, rotary or reciprocal volume displacement devices have been used in power applications such as engines, torque converters, hydraulic motors, pumps and compressors. Such fluid handling devices tend to be for specific applications only and do not offer flexibility of utilization. In addition, prior systems have been of complex structure which in the most part is expensive to maintain, operate and manufacture.